<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosso X Roseo by Sal_k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698116">Rosso X Roseo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_k/pseuds/Sal_k'>Sal_k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, Fanfic, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, Love, M/M, Team K - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_k/pseuds/Sal_k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A love Fanfic of my OTP in the series.<br/>Please do not read if you’re under 18!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosso/Roseo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rosso X Roseo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 8pm in Empoli, Italy.<br/>
Roseo was on his bed watching some random series.<br/>
He got an phone call from his boyfriend Rosso.<br/>
-“Honey, please come to my place. I have something for you~”<br/>
Is what he said.<br/>
Of course Roseo didn’t deny and went over to Rosso’s place.</p><p>With thoughts of what he meant with ‘something’ through his head, he was about to ring the doorbell.<br/>
But Rosso already opened the door.<br/>
Rosso came closer to Roseo and gave him a deep kiss on his soft lips.<br/>
Roseo placed his hand on Rosso’s right cheek and asked him what it is.<br/>
Rosso came closer to his ear and whispered, “You’ll see soon enough. You’ll love it.”</p><p>Rosso took his hand and they went upstairs to his room.<br/>
Rosso’s house is huge. It’s a tiny mansion, since his family is a rich family.<br/>
He’s got a big room all for himself as well. He has no siblings, not even a pet.  It’s just him and his parents.</p><p>As Rosso opened his room Roseo saw all those candles, nicely organized, and, are those sex toys?<br/>
Roseo didn’t say anything and just followed his boyfriend.</p><p>Rosso opened his closet and took out a cute pink mini skirt and a tank top.<br/>
“Here, wear these.” , he said and handed them over to Roseo.<br/>
Roseo was surely surprised, but he didn’t make Rosso wait for too long.<br/>
As Roseo changed into the clothes he was given, Rosso prepared pink fluffy handcuffs and collar for Roseo.<br/>
The collar also had a chain attached to it. It was pink as well.<br/>
+”Rosso, why is everything pink?”<br/>
-“It suits perfectly with your hair, baby.”<br/>
Rosso came closer and gave Roseo a deep French kiss.</p><p>Roseo could feel Rosso’s hands going down his back to his butt, squeezing them gently.<br/>
Not long after, Roseo could feel something hard pressing against his lower belly.<br/>
He knew what it was and looked deep into Rosso’s eyes, “I love you Rosso!”<br/>
“I love you too” he respond while putting on Roseo the collar around his neck. Then the handcuffs.<br/>
The other side of the chain that’s attached to the pink collar, was bound on the sides of the bed.</p><p>Rosso gave a sign for him to lay on the bed.<br/>
So Roseo did.<br/>
Rosso came on top of him and started to lick his neck.<br/>
Soft moans were released form Roseo, starting to tremble a bit.<br/>
The licking went to soft kisses and then down his body; neck, chest, belly, lower belly then on his private area.<br/>
Rosso was able to see Roseo getting an erection. Roseo’s face went more red, and Rosso smirked at him very hot and started to push up the skirt a bit .<br/>
He could clearly see it sticking out of his Jockstrap.<br/>
Roseo could feel Rosso’s tongue teasing him down there.<br/>
A louder moan was released from Roseo.<br/>
Rosso’s hands slowly pull down Roseo’s Jockstrap and it popped out straight up in Rosso’s direction. </p><p>With one hand Rosso gently holds it, licking the top and going with his hand up and down.<br/>
Roseo was hiding his face with a pillow trying not to make any noises.<br/>
Rosso put his boyfriend’s sausage deep into his mouth till the end, making Roseo shake more.<br/>
Playing with his tongue around it for a while.<br/>
Roseo grabbed harder into the pillow.<br/>
The pillow smelled so good like his boyfriend, that made Roseo calm down a bit.<br/>
Rosso gave him a sign to turn around.<br/>
So Roseo turned around in a position like a dog’s, on his knees and arms.</p><p>He could feel Rosso’s face against his butt and then Rosso’s tongue licking his hole and with his hands squeezing his butt.<br/>
The pink haired boy couldn’t hold back his screams and he tried to hide his face again.<br/>
Rosso licked his own two fingers and pushed inside Roseo’s butthole.<br/>
It was a bit painful for him but he would get used to it very fast.</p><p>Roseo dared to turn around and watch what he’s doing but Rosso already stopped and started to undress himself.<br/>
In the candle lights his body looked so damn sexy.<br/>
Roseo just wanted to seduce him. But Rosso was about to seduce HIM.<br/>
Roseo blushed more after he knows what comes next.</p><p>Rosso massaged some gel on his hard thing to make it enter Roseo easily and less painful.<br/>
As he completely came inside of him, he sucked a while on Roseo’s neck so a dark purple mark was seen.<br/>
Roseo moved his head to Rosso and gave him a wild French kiss.<br/>
Rosso started to touch Roseo’s body more wilder and started to move in and out.<br/>
Roseo couldn’t hold back his screams and grabbed deep with his nails into the bedsheets.<br/>
The bed was moving like it is during an earthquake, bumping against the wall. </p><p>As Rosso went faster and deeper, he couldn’t resist the pleasure, giving Roseo a soft bite mark on his shoulder.<br/>
Roseo was worried that his parents might hear them and interrupt their privacy, but the mansions walls were thick enough not to let any sounds through.</p><p>Rosso released a loud scream and white liquid dripped out Roseo’s Butt.<br/>
Roseo couldn’t resist it and he shot his own white liquid on Rosso’s bedsheets. </p><p>They both let them fall down on the bed exhausted and Rosso kissed Roseo deeply with all his passion, “I love you so much baby~”<br/>
+”I love you too baby~”</p><p>After 10 minutes of cuddling together, they decided to take a shower together.<br/>
Roseo got permission to spend the night there and they both cuddled till the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>